Covert Affairs: Keeping It In The Family
by AliceGibson202
Summary: Auggie's past is about to catch up with him but there is no time to dwell on the could have been as his skill and ingenuity is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

'I'm here to see August Anderson,' the woman was tall and muscular looking and hid her strength well under her light grey pant suit. Her hair was severely swept off her face and held tightly in a bun. She shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other in a gentle sway. She looked pleadingly at the burly security guard.

'Look miss,' the uniformed officer rolled his eyes. 'You can't just walk in off the street.'

She awkwardly lifted her leg to balance her pocket book on her thigh as she dug into its contents. The officer reached for the grip of his firearm which was ever ready hanging on his waist in its black leather holster. He relaxed when all the woman produced was a card.

'Here, he gave me this. He told me if I ever needed him I should use this number, but it doesn't work. It was eight years ago, so he might have changed it by now but then I thought not Auggie, I mean August. So I wondered if this was some identifier code or something.'

The officer reluctantly took the small card. 'Wait here, I'll go check with someone.' He walked into a side office and disappeared. The woman zipped up her pocket book and looked around the almighty entrance hall. All the architecture designed to show immense power and intimidate visitors.

The officer returned, handed back the card. 'Someone will be down momentarily. Please come this way, we need to get you through some security checks first.'

It was half an hour before someone arrived, a blond woman, pretty but definitely not Auggie. Her heart sunk but she hadn't expected it to be a walk in the park, she would have been worried if it had been.

'Hi, I'm Annie Walker, are you the lady who's come to see Mr Anderson?' Annie's hand was out stretched towards the lady. She gave off friendly if guarded vibes.

'Yes, we're old acquaintances.'

'Would you mind following me please?'

Annie led the woman to a small interview room on the first floor. There were no windows and the woman immediately felt claustrophobic. She cleared her throat nervously.

'Can I get you anything to drink?' Annie asked. The woman shook her head.

'Is there some sort of problem, is August not here?'

'Well, he is currently in a meeting but...'

'You wanted to check me out first?'

'Something like that,' Annie flicked her hair back and clasped her hands in front of her on the desk.

'Do you have any form of identification on you?'

'No,' the woman didn't want to go easy on the presumptuous blond come guard dog. And since when did Auggie need guarding?

'Would you mind giving me your name?'

'Not at all.'

'Well what?'

'Your name.'

'Carolina Jefferson.'

'Ok, and can I enquire as to the nature of you visit?'

'Why?' Carolina crossed her arms in front of her chest mirroring Annie's posture.

'Well Auggie is both a colleague and a friend. I would like to just take a few moments to check the facts.'

Annie's cell phone buzzed. 'Excuse me,' she said to Ms Jefferson as she flicked it open to answer.

'Walker...no...no...yes,' and then quietly added 'on rye.' before hanging up.

Annie placed her phone on the table and returned to study the woman's face.

'So did you use to work with Auggie?'

Carolina stretched out her arms on the table, her hands in fists. 'I am not at liberty to discuss that I'm afraid. Look, we both know that Auggie probably knew I was across the state line before I did. So if he's here, he sure as hell knows I am too. He didn't have to send down his guard dog to interrogate me, I get it loud and clear; over and out,' Carolina stood up gave Annie a parting nod and left.

Annie Walker returned to the open plan office of the DPD, her expression confused over the bazaar meeting she had just had. It wasn't any secret that Auggie was a bit of a player when it came to the ladies but it seemed unusual for him to be this indiscreet. Ms Jefferson was in possession of his identifier code, used for field work verification and salaries. It was possible she'd got the number from something lying around Auggie's apartment. Surely even the best operative slips up now and again.

Her finger trailed over the sandwich on her desk. White bread and not rye, again. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and swept it off her desk into the garbage can which she'd slipped over with her foot.

Auggie was in his office, she could see that he was alone and didn't look like he was in the middle of anything important. Time for a visit.

'Hey Walker, what can I do for you today?'

It was so unnerving that he could always tell it was her even though she'd changed her perfume and taken to wearing lower heeled shoes. It was a mystery, one of many when it came to Mr Anderson.

'Was the meeting interesting? You guys discover the secret for world peace and the perfect ice mochas?' Annie rested her hand on his hard shoulder.

'Very funny. No, and no I'm not going to tell you about it so you'll just have to put up with Bern's cappuccinos for now.'

Auggie spun his chair round and looked up at her. His gaze unfocused but only missing potential eye contact by a centimetre or so.

'You finished looking through those reports Joan asked you to analyse?'

'Christ, I really need to get back out in the field. Are you sure there isn't anything on the horizon?' she wandered over to the window and stared out at the Autumnal scene. Seemed a bit ironic that the office with the best view was Auggie's.

'You getting itchy feet there Ms Walker? There may be something coming up soon but it wont be all that exciting. An info exchange, I was lining up Hashim to do it, give him some experience.'

'I'm not proud Aug, when the pickin's are so thin.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' Auggie replied with his voice deep and his lips drawn into a sexy smile. He spun round to face his computer. His fingers trailed the brail readout on his keyboard. Annie knew she'd been dismissed. As she passed him to leave she gently touched his shoulder. At the door she turned.

'Hey, I forgot to mention, there was a woman here asking to see you.'

'Yeah?' Auggie replied not showing much interest.

'Yeah. A civi; said she was some old friend of yours? She just walked in off the street, showed Harry a card she said you'd given her. He called me and I had a chat with her.'

'What was on the card?'

'Well it was your ID number.'

Auggie stopped his computer work and was listened more intently though Annie knew he was trying to show he wasn't concerned.

'What was on the other side of the card?' he asked.

'A picture of a -'

'Tree? Cedar of Lebanon?' he turned to face her again but his eyes stared straight ahead.

'Tree? Yes. Breed? I wouldn't have the first clue. It was big, evergreen, blue-sh tinge.'

'How long ago was she here?'

'Oh, about forty minutes ago.'

'What name she give you?'

'Carolina Jefferson. Do you know her? Is she inside?'

'Don't worry about it. If it was important she'll get back in touch,' Auggie turned back to his computer but called over his shoulder. 'Hey Annie, could you call Hashim in here please?'

Once he heard the door slide closed he rubbed his face with this hands and pressed his palms to eye balls. Blood rushed to them and relieved the growing pressure he felt building. Carolina Jefferson, typical. She was never one to go it simple. He could picture her faintly, a broad smile that soaked into her eyes. Her auburn hair shining richly in the sun. Her softly spoken voice.

The door slid open and he snapped back to reality.

'Hashim?'

'Mr Anderson.'

Auggie rolled his eyes and could vision the nervous rookie in front of him. Hashim was only two months out of the farm but was one hell of a recruit. Both his IT expertise and spy craft was beyond anything they'd uncovered since Annie Walker joined.

'Hash, I need a favour. I need it completely off the books. You report to me and only me.'

'Yes Mr Anderson.'

'Hash, it's Auggie.'

'Yes Mr Auggie.'

Auggie liked this guy, he could tell he was being messed with and couldn't help but show off his wide grin. _That a boy_, he thought to himself.

'I need you to track someone down for me. I warn you it is going to be hard. If you manage to do it, I don't want you to make any contact. Just pass me the details.'

'I understand.'

'You do? Cause I sure as hell don't,' Auggie briefed Hashim on his visitor. It was hard to give a description, Alexandra was an expert chamaeleon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Alexandra Veloshi sat in Bern's café two blocks from Langley. She knew someone was taking an interest in her, she'd set up various online security measures which would flag anyone trying to get information on her. She had taken some pity on the guy and thrown him a few breadcrumbs. At the end of the day she wanted Auggie to find her but on her terms and certainly not through some representative he'd sent on her trail.

She checked her watch. It was almost three in the afternoon. Taking a deep breath she pressed a speed dial number on her mobile and waited for her call to be picked up. She nervously traced the handle of her mug of coffee.

'Hi, what can I do for you?' Auggie's voice was just as she had remembered it. Her heart betrayed her calm facade and zinged with excitement.

'Auggie? It's me.'

There was a pause, then she heard crackling as if he'd covered the receiver with his hand. Probably getting rid of anyone in his office.

'Alex?'

'Yes.'

'How did you get this number?'

'I scanned your friend's phone, I'm sorry but she really shouldn't be keeping contact numbers like that where anyone can help themselves.'

'Yes just plain old anyone, who happens to have access to thousands of dollars worth of electronic scanning devices.'

'I would love to play all day with you Augs but the truth is I need to speak with you, face to face. It is very urgent.'

'Ok,' he knew better than question her further. It would have to had to be something sensitive for her to have sought him out considering their parting terms.

'Can you get out now, Langstone Country Gardens, you know it?'

'Of course. Twenty minutes?'

She hung up, left a tip on the table and disappeared into the shopping crowd.

Alexandra found herself the perfect stakeout point at the Gardens. She had a 180 degree scanning area and knew that she was by the perimeter so no one could sneak up behind her without making noise, snapping twigs or trampling on dry dead leaves that scattered a couple of inches deep on the bed of the thicket.

She checked her watch, only five minutes had passed since she'd checked it previously. Another ten minutes and he'd be there. The prospect of seeing August Anderson after eight years was sending an distracting array of feelings and sensations through her body. It was hard to keep her focus.

She scanned the obs field once more. An old couple walking hand in hand and a blind guy sweeping the path for obstacles with this white cane. She relaxed her shoulders, fighting hard against her natural tendancy of impatience.

The blind guy found the park bench, touched the seat to confirm it was there and sat down. A smile reached Alexandra's mouth, the way the guy was sitting, like he had a metal pole for a spine reminded her of Auggie. A side effect of his military training was good deportment. He was so close she could feel it.

The old couple were examining a rose bush, the husband looked around and then covertly cut off a stem and passed it to his blushing bride. A warm feeling filled Alexandra. She looked back and the bench where the blind guy was now talking on his mobile phone. She squinted and cocked her head to the side. Her chest began to constrict. It wasn't possible, that couldn't be... Her breath caught in her throat. Oh my God it was, it was her Auggie. Blind. How?

Part of her wanted to break out of her cover and run to him. How could something like that have happened to him and she not know about it. The other part of her was beginning to realise her last option for help had now turned out to be a bust. How could Auggie help her now? She needed the old, agile, vigilant Auggie. The seeing version.

A thick ball of emotion blocked her throat. A tear escaped and ran slowly down her cheek. What was she to do now?

Auggie savoured the feeling of the sun on his face. He spent way too much time in the office and made a mental note to walk more. He didn't want to turn into a pasty creature from the underworld aka the analysis Geeks from the basement.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He snapped it open, fully expecting to hear Alexandra's sexy voice once more. But it was Hashim.

'I've not been able to dig much up on Veloshi I'm sorry to say.'

'To be expected Hash, don't worry about it. Did you manage to find anything out?' Auggie kept vigilant to his surroundings, turning his head to keep track of the sounds around him.

'Well, it seems that she is popular lady, someone matching her description is on a list coming out of MI6 and a couple of private security firms. There's no details as to why she is of interest but she considered a high value asset.'

'We're all on some list from time to time Hash.'

'Really?,' Hashim sounded worried and Auggie couldn't help but smile at the rookie's inexperience.

'Really. What else do you have for me?'

'I was getting desperate and followed a few leads. I think it is possible the she has a son stashed way in some top notched boarding school in England. The kid has a facebook page.'

'Yeah! I wouldn't like to be in his shoes with his mother finds out.'

'Seems a happy kid, into sports and has liked a few cool tech pages.'

'Do me a favour would you?'

'What?'

'Take the page down.'

'Boss?'

'Alex is a friend. Was a friend. I wouldn't like a breach like that to harm her or her son. But Hash, make it subtle and don't want the kid just starting up another one. And do the same if he has a twitter account.'

'Sure thing.'

Auggie hung up and shook his head. Damn facebook, he smiled. His fingers felt his watch, she was a good fifteen minutes late. Something had to be wrong. A bustling group of kids jogged past him. High pitched screams and laughs as they let off some steam. For a second or two he was disoriented. Who needed nucs when you could just sit the world leaders in a room full of squealing teenagers for a few days and see who came out sane.

It slowly dawned on him that she would have been watching and perhaps his new disabled status wasn't something she'd been expecting. A biting feeling caught in his chest. Most of the time he managed just fine with his acquired blindness and then something like this happened and he felt the over riding need to smash his fist into a wall.

Back at the office he settled himself down at his computer. Checking his emails he was amazed that penial expansion scam posts even made it through the world's most secure server. He would have to check it out, the scan not the expansion meds.

The door slid open. His nostrils were hit by the smell of a mid priced aftershave that a teenage would lather on to impress a high school cheerleader.

'Hashim, you ok?'

'Boss. I've taken all his social pages down. Put one of those bear has eaten your password graphics that are all the age. Should keep him entertained for a day or two. But this kid seems to be a bit of an IT savant.'

'What do you mean?'

'It appears that he hacked into his school's computer and has been skimming off travel expenses without anyone finding out.'

'Odd, I would have that altering his grades would have been his first option.'

'Doesn't need to, the little guy is a genius.'

'Little, how old?'

'Eight, will be nine in November.'

Auggie nodded. 'Ok, you can wind down on this one. Just keep an eye out for any activity but get back to your duties.'

'Ok, thank you.'

The door slid shut.

Trust Alexandra to have the smartest kid on the block. He was going to have to go old school to find her. She had her 'A' game out and he'd have to follow suit.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Alexandra had been wandering aimlessly around town. Her mind too

filled with the ramifications of her discovery. Torn between the hurt  
her lost lover must have gone through and the need for a new plan.

She decided that staying around Washington wasn't going to clear her  
head anytime soon, best to draw a thick black line under plan A and  
start rapidly coming up with a plan B.

In the elevator at her hotel she impatiently pressed the floor button  
several times as if it would carry her up faster. The corridor was  
quiet as she made her way to room 406. A pleasing number as all the  
digits consisted of even numbers. She slipped the room key card into  
the lock and waited while the light decided to turn green.

All she needed to do was to throw some clothes in her hold all and be  
out of there to catch the first plan out of Dulles International  
Airport. Destination? Anywhere.

She walked to the bed and clicked the over head light on. A soft warm  
yellow engulfed the room. She pulled out the top draw of the bedside  
cabinet and empted it contents onto the freshly made quilt.

A random collection of lacey underwear, travel clocks (she always  
travelled with three, time was never to be taken for granted.) And a  
couple of well used note books. If anyone was to find them they  
wouldn't be able to transcribe a word that was written within their  
pages. Alexandra had developed her own code system based partly on  
secretarial shorthand and various other hieroglyphics she'd picked up  
along the way.

Something in the room made her hair stand on end. She reached for her  
10mm Glock which was sticking out her jean's waistband and swung it  
round to sweep the room.

A dark silhouette was sitting in the corner furthest away from the  
windows. She flicked another light switch and two standard lamps  
illuminated the figure.

'Auggie?' she was relieved to see that there wasn't a threat, she  
still had more time and relieved to get a final chance to speak to the  
man who had stolen her heart many years ago and failed to return it.

'You sound surprised?' his voice was smooth and seductive, whether he  
was aware of it or not. It hit its target, right in the middle of  
Alexandra's solar plexis.

'I...I just wasn't expecting you. I suppose I should have.'

'I waited an hour.'

'Oh sorry about that, I was hung up elsewhere.'

'Bullshit, you took one look at the blindman and ran for your life.'  
Auggie stood up and walked towards her.

Alexandra was on tender hooks looking around to see if she needed to  
clear anything from his path. His confident movement, head up,  
shoulders square belied any evidence of his blindness. Perhaps it was  
just a front, perhaps it was only partial.

He reached within touching distance of her and stopped. So close, so  
utterly tantalisingly close that she could almost feel the heat from  
his body.

'You sounded... stressed on the phone. You said you needed help. Well I'm here.'

'Auggie that was before I found out...'

'That I was blind,' he spat the words out with disgust.

'Yes,' she replied quietly.

Auggie seemed to be staring right into her eyes. They looked just the  
same as they had done all those years ago, the only differences were  
that they held no light within them, no emotion, they were dead.

'Alexandra, why are you here? Why did you contact me? Forget that I'm  
not quite as you expected me to be; as you remembered.'

Alexandra took in a deep breath and lowered herself slowly onto the  
bed. If she was to tell him now he would be drawn into something that  
there was no turning back from and if she didn't tell him she would  
have to find a way of solving a near impossible situation. She  
swallowed nervously. Her mind too slow in coming to a conclusion.

Auggie stared down, reached out his hand and made contact with her  
shoulder. With his other hand he touched the bed and lowered himself  
next to her.

'Tell me Alex, if I can help you I will,' his voice was much kinder.

'I need an extraction. I can't do it myself as the subject is being  
watched 24/7. They're being used as bait and don't even realise it.  
The situation is so delicate.'

'Why are they after you?'

'I don't want to go into that right now. I need to focus on getting my  
son out of the UK. I can protect him here. I can go deep under, hide.'

'It won't be that easy to hide with a child.'

'I know but I have to try. I can't leave him behind Auggie, he has no  
one there.'

Auggie shook his head slowly. 'I don't know about this Alex, where he  
is now is safe. A boarding school with near on 24 hour supervision.  
Perhaps it would be wiser to leave him where he is. Wait till the heat  
has cooled a bit.'

Alexandra reached out and held onto Auggie's forearm as if holding  
tightly to a life line.

'Auggie this is my son we're talking about. How can a few doddering  
old teachers keep him safe from the world's best trained espionage  
agents? You know it is only a matter of time. So far I've been lucky.'

'Alex it doesn't make sense to put him at such risk.'

She lowered her hands and clasped them tightly on her lap. Squeezing  
them together until the pain out weighed the heavy feeling in her  
chest.

'Auggie, would it make a difference if you knew that Andy was your son also.'

Auggie jumped up off the bed. He balance shaky, he reached out for  
something solid and found a wall. He leaned against it.

'W..w..what?!' he asked into the wallpaper.

'Andy is yours. It is so obvious if you saw him - oh sorry. I mean he  
is so bright, athletic, cheeky and he has your smile. Scary isn't it  
to think of another mini Auggie out in the world,' her voice was  
joking but it was too soon for Auggie to go there.

'Did you know when you left me?' He turned slowly round, his hand  
still rooted on the wall.

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' there was no reply. She'd probably shrugged.  
Christ this blasted darkness. 'Alex, I'm not so hot on reading body  
language these days,' his expression was sheer frustration. He had  
given in trying to match his gaze to an approximation of her's and  
knew he was just staring wildly into the infinite blackness of his  
world. He hated the lack of control, he hated her seeing him as a  
blindman.

'I didn't tell you because I found out that you were just playing me;  
reeling me in just like you would with any other asset. There wasn't  
really anything special between us. It was just a facade until you  
managed to get the information the agency needed from me.'

'That's crap. I loved you Alex, more than anything, anyone.'

'I saw your computer Auggie. I saw the file you stole from me.'

'How? Why didn't you delete it if you saw it?'

'I don't know, perhaps I was punishing myself for being so bloody  
gullible. Perhaps I loved you so much I wanted you to have the  
information, even if it possibly meant my life. I knew then that I  
would have done anything for you. But I had the baby to think about.  
Suddenly it was more than just me. I had your baby inside me and I  
was... happy.'

Auggie could hear the emotion in her voice. He could hear her battle  
to keep it at bay. With his arms outstretched to feel for obstructions  
he shuffled slowly back to the bed. He felt her hand touching his,  
guiding him to her side.

'Alex, you had to know I didn't send it. I couldn't. I destroyed the  
file beyond salvage. There was no way I would have done anything to  
harm you.'

'Why did you have it in the first place?'

He needed to see her, her expression. He lifted his hands to touch her  
face. He must have been slightly off as again her hands met his and  
gently placed them on her soft, moist cheek. He stroked her skin,  
unbelieving that it was his precious Alex there beside him.

'Yes, it started off as just an assignment but then it grew into  
something much more. I fell in love with you Alex. I was planning to  
leave the CIA. I was going to try and talk you into leaving MI6. We'd  
escape, live together somewhere quiet,' more quietly he added. 'Have a  
family together and raise our children.'

'Auggie, will you help me to get our son and keep him safe?'

Auggie dropped his hand. It was too much information to take in. For  
eight years he had a son he knew nothing about, living, growing,  
learning on the other side of the world. He had missed so much. How  
could she have kept this from him?

'Does he know about me?' He regretted how weak his voice came out but  
he didn't have any energy left for false bravado.

'No, I thought it was safer not to have any connection between the two of you.'

'I would never of harmed him.'

'Not you sweetheart. If anyone knew you were his father they would be  
able to use that information against you or find a trail to find me.  
Also our kid is a smart ass and it wouldn't have taken him long to  
trace you if I had given him any information.'

'A smart ass hey?'

'Yes, like father like son.'

He smiled for the first time. He had a son.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

'Oh my god Auggie, I wasn't expecting to see you this afternoon. The place is a mess,' Annie sounded frantic.

'Looks fine to me,' Auggie followed Annie into the threshold of the lounge.

'Stop!'

He did as instructed.

'Danielle has everything in boxes, she's decorating. I'll just be a second.'

Auggie heard heavy objects being pushed in all directions.

'What colour is she going for?'

'It changes by the hour. I think she's settle on a muted stone shade, just be grateful she didn't go with the sunshine yellow, even you'd be able to see than one.'

'Thanks.'

'There, I've made you a safe zone,' Annie gently led him by the elbow into the middle of the room.

'I like the sound of that. Hey do you want to join me in my safe zone?' his voice was playful. He pulled her close and nibbled on her ear lobe. She smelt sweet, in fact she tasted it too.

'Perhaps not so safe for me,' Annie's hands thread through his hair, her nails gently scraping down his scalp. It felt wonderful. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Being around Annie was good for his soul.

'Annie, what's that smell?' he looked around the room, an old habit hard to break.

'Oh shoot, I was baking cookies for the girls. I completely forgot. Wait here.'

After a few slamming doors and a couple of oaths Auggie couldn't resist finding out what disaster had befallen her.

'Do you ever follow orders Mr Anderson?'

'Never Ms Walker,' he chuckled to himself as he tentatively walked to the middle island in the kitchen, pulled over a bar stool and settled himself on it. His hands crept over the work top and made contact with the plate of cookies. He raised one to his nose then took a big bite. It was as hard as rock and tasted of charcoal.

He could sense Annie watching him and in his mind he saw she had her arms crossed. He giggled.

'Ok cooking isn't my forte.'

'Or even your fifty.'

'What time are the kids arriving?'

'A couple of hours.'

Auggie carefully got off the stool.

'Ok point me in the right direction, lets start from scratch.'

Working together, they whipped up another batch of cookie dough. Finding every excuse in the book to clash into each other and take an opportunistic touch or kiss. Taking no chances they'd forget to take them out of the oven they settled at the kitchen table and drank coffee.

'So, did you just come round here to show off that you're a good cook on top of everything else.'

'Hardly. No I came over here to see my girlfriend,' he felt Annie lean into him.

'Awh sweet but spill,' she whispered into his ear. Her hot breath made his skin prickle with a delightful feeling.

'I need to take a vacation,' he said when he finally found his voice again.

'Don't we all,' she moved away, he could hear her swallow a few mouthfuls of coffee. He pulled her back. He liked to feel her, it was like an anchor to the world, she had that effect. Ever since she'd stormed into his life she had been very demonstrative, her own way of compensating for his not being able to see her, to visually know she was there.

'Would you fancy coming with me?'

'Oh I could be convinced, especially if blue oceans and golden sand are on the cards.'

'Ah, how about greys skies and concrete?'

'Where the hell are you planning on taking me Auggie, a nuclear bunker?'

'No,' he laughed, though that wasn't such a bad ass idea, pretty cool in fact. She must have read his mind as elbowed him in his ribs.

'London, well the UK. I need to help a friend out and I could do with another set of eyes. Actually come to think of it, make that just a set of eyes.'

Annie squeezed his arm.

'Anything to do with that mystery woman that tried to visit you the other day?'

Auggie gave her a wide smile. 'Absolutely everything I'm afraid.'

'Great,' Annie's voice sounded flat and she had edged away from him slightly. He pulled her back and captured her by putting his are around her shoulders.

'Not jealous are you?' He could sense a scowl and her prolonged silence confirmed it. 'She is in a bit of a jam and needs me to get her son out of the country and over here to join her.'

'And why is she coming to you?'

Now was the time he could come clean, tell her everything but he wasn't ready to speak the words. He hadn't figured out he felt about being an father over night and couldn't begin to find the words to explain it to Annie. Besides he didn't want to emotionally blackmail her into helping him. There was always Hashim if Annie decided not to take him up on the offer.

'Have you got any idea how you're going to do this?' her voice was no longer playful.

'Nope.'

'Huh.'

The timer on the oven started to ding, it was insistent. Auggie got up and made his way confidently over to the oven, pulled out the baking tray and placed it on a folded up tea towel. The cookies were browned to perfection, like a picture in a magazine spread.

He sensed her reaching out to steal one and slapped his hand down. Bulls eye.

'Owh.'

'I thought these were for the girls.'

'I was just testing them.'

Auggie chuckled.

'When do we leave?'

He felt a wave of relief. Annie was almost a part of him. If he was going out on the field to undertake an unsanctioned op, she was the person he trusted to be by his side.

'Soon.'


End file.
